User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 2 Part 1
Episode Title: "Good Day Monsters!" (Sigh, "2" Good dude to be true, Good Day just like Good Day Emeralds, finally i do Episode Two of The Adventures of Steve and Carson! YAY! Last and first episode they was escaping from The Monster Trio eh and only The Trio want revenge and.....) *Steve and Carson is walking in the forest just taking a walk* Liber: *Meets them* Oh my, what's up? ;) I did not know ya was taking a walk too, well i am looking for emeralds in the ground! Carson: Haven't you enough emeralds since our last adventure? Liber: Well... NO! I want more, so i can rlly become rich! I also want the other Villagers eh... The Villagers who know me that they will rlly love me, i will be rich of all Villagers! Steve: Woah! Come on, how are ya gonna find an emerald anyway? Liber: Well, with this of course! *Shows them his Treasure Seeker Machine, ya know? The red light eh turns red and beeps... That machine thing?* Steve: WOW! :D.. What is it? :O Liber: Sigh -_- This.. Is a.. Eh, T-T-Treasure Seeker, it will help me find Emeralds RIGHT where i want them looking! Steve: Ya sure can? Liber: K, Professor Liber, AKA Me, will be sure, this only finding emeralds too! *Liber tries to find some by using it and yes it is on oh now oh right is!* *Machine beeps* Liber: ;) AHA! Right it is here! *Liber digs the ground* *Picks up coal without realizing* Liber: LOOK! :D I FIND EMERALDS, IT'S... A Coal? :( Carson: Ah... Are you sure it can't find more stuff than emeralds? Liber: Well, AND Coal too, sigh, i guess, my machine's broken! Steve: Aw, i know how it feel, i won't get my math answers right ever! :O.. *Bush is moving gosh, it is moving because The Monster Trio is hiding in it!* Skeleton: On lol, a Skeleton like me knew where we hide! Zombie: Yeah, what are we seeking? Skeleton: *Sees them* LOOK! *She grabs Zombie's head so he sees they're* They're there! We find them! Revenge time! Zombie: Yeah! They will pay for taking our treasure... Machine, well, not that machine the villager is using, but we could steal it too! It would be valuable! Creeper: SSSS! *Nods a yes* :P! Skeleton: Well, boys! Let's get them! *A song is playing, which means it's Skeleton's phone* Zombie: Skeleton, why do you have that song in phone? Skeleton: I just, like this song? :( Creeper: "SSS!" XD! *He laughs because of Skeleton's song phone* Skeleton: SHUT UP! >:/ Sigh just open! *She answers* Hello? :/ Herobrine: HEY! IT IS I, HEROBRINE! >:( I got ½ Of Emerald left, if you do not get my machine back, i make your into food! Zombie: Yummy! Creeper: *Licks his mouth hungry* Herobrine: NO! YOU IDIOTS, YOU GUYS ARE MY FOOD I EAT! Skeleton, Zombie and Creeper: :O GASPS! (Pfft oh my gasps :O He wanna eat his workers? That is cannibal!) Herobrine: NOW HURRY UP AND DO WHAT I SAID! >:/ UNDERSTAND!??? Skeleton and Zombie: Aye-Aye Captain! Herobrine: Good! Skeleton: Bye! Herobrine: Bye! And good luck! *He turns off his phone* Zombie: But, how are we gonna catch them and the machine now? Skeleton: Just follow my steps, guys! The steps! *To be continued* (Sorry if this was not good or long, this is episode 2 After all, and... It next part is longer!) (Also check out my blog i created earlier ok?) Category:Blog posts